Sonic and Friends play Slender Maps!
by xXCollie-Foxie-FireXx
Summary: Join Sonic, tails, shadow, liz, collie and more as Sonic plays through every slender map out there! Sorry if they seem ooc.
1. Map 1: Slender: The Arival chapter 1

Hello everyone! I wanted to do something where sonic and friends play all the slender maps and some other hororr games, so tell me some good hororr games! Please? Anyway where starting with the slender: The arival map, and i might put up them doing the easter egg.. Man that made no sence... But let's start shall we?

~Collie

DISCLAMER: I don't own sonic or slender. They belong to there owners!

It all stated with a stupid dare... Now he had to play all the slender maps ever made... With everyone watching... Why did he say yes in the first place? As Sonic went into shadow's house he saw all his friends waiting for him. " So what am i playing first?" Sonic said, just wanting to get this over with. "Slender: the arival" Shadow said as he booted the game up as sonic sat down. The game title screen came up with creepy music playing "Ok, how long is it?" Sonic said as he clicked start game "The longest out of all of them." Tails said as Sonic sighed. After the opening and getting used to the controls, Sonic looked around and learned 2 things, 1: He was in a forest. 2: He had crashed 'his' car. "Well i guess i should follow this path" Sonic said as he followed the trail. Sonic noticed that it got darker the further he got, and soon he saw a house "A house? What's a house doing in creepy woods like this?" Amy asked as Sonic went by the brick wall and into the yard, looking at the house in front of him "I don't know, but it looks deserted." he said as he entered the house and was walking around the downstairs, but stopped when he saw the living room "What the FIRETRUCK?" (LOL Smosh) Tails said confused "Looks like someone had a paaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrty!" Knuckles said as sonic found a flashlight in the kitchen "GRAB THE BUTTER AND RUN!" "No it's BUDDER, not BUTTER." Collie ( my OC ) said, "OMG, I SAID IT WRONG!" L.I.Z. (Another OC) said as Sonic sweatdroped and grabed the flashlight and a person's hand came up with the flashlight "Maybe you can go upstairs now" Silver said as Sonic made his way to the stairs but stopped when he saw the drawings on the wall "W-what is t-that?" Sonic said a bit scared now "Drawings, duh." " /GASP/ I never guessed that!" Collie said as Sonic carefully went upstairs

-Short time skip-

After checking all the rooms but one, Sonic was getting bored "One last boring room..." Sonic said as everyone sighed "Hurry up! I'd like to get to a scary part." Shadow said as Sonic opened the door and looked inside the room "What's with all the papers?" "MaYbE sHe'S iNsAnE!" L.I.Z. said, her voice rising and lowing wich made Silver a bit mad. "Hey, look! A WINDOW!" L.I.Z. said as Sonic went to the small window in the room as they heard a scream from the forest, and everyone but shadow gasped. "What the f**k was that?" Sonic said as he made his way downstairs sprinting all the way "I don't know, but i'd rather not find out" Silver said scared "To bad you'll find out anyway,DERP!" Collie said as Sonic went outside and out of the gate.

_Alright! A chapter done! Next time will be chapter 2 in the game! And it will be longer to, sorry for it being short, not much happens in the start What will happen? will sonic be scared out of his mind? Find out next time! R&R Please! No flames! And sorry if sonic and the others seem OOC. Oh! And L.I.Z. means Lemorang indigo Zakesburg, her real name, but she likes L.I.Z. better. _

_~Collie_


	2. Map 1: STA Chapter 2

hello_ again! Alright! Chapter 2 is up! Anyone get the refrences? no? There was a Smosh and SkyDoesMinecraft, BUDDER! Well, enjoy!_

_~Collie_

DISCLAMER: i don't own the sonic caricters or slenderman!

"TELEPORT!" LIZ said as they started the 2nd chapter "It looks like we did teleport, cause i didn't see a lake before" Sonic said as he looked around "Oakside park?" Tails said as sonic picked it up "Oakside park has three canoes for rent. OH! I CAN RENT A CANOE?" sonic said as he looked for a canoe, to find there was no canoe "WHAT a RIPOFF" Collie said as someone's phone went off /Can't wait for a new venture, La la, La-/ "This is xXCollie-Foxie-FireXx! What's up?" Collie said as she left the room to talk "Page!" Tails said as sonic picked it up "Read it next time!" Silver said as Shadow tried to stay awake "STATIC! RUNAWAY!" LIZ said as sonic ran down the hill and stop at a place with some crates. After looking around and getting a page, static came again "NO! STAYAWAYSTAYAWAY!" LIZ Screamed as sonic saw IT and ran away and into a building "Not a building.." sonic said as he looked around and found a page, but as he picked it up, static came once again "OH NO, I AM NOT TRAPED!" sonic said as it got worse "Yes, you are." Shadow said as everyone (BUT shadow) sceramed as it got him "I'M OUT OF HERE!" Silver said as Amy went after him "Silvy!" She said rushing out the door. All that remaned on screen was: RETRY?

-About 2 hours later-

"7 pages! one more!" Tails said VERY happy as collie nudged him and smiled, puting her arm over his sholders as sonic found the last page, as he bolted for it, something teleported just in frount of him "MEGAN FOX! MEGAN FOX!" sonic screamed as he picked it up "YES! WHERE DONE WITH THAT!" Tails said as it was time to take a break from it. "JUST DANCE TIME!" Collie said as they played Just Dance 4 for a while.

END CHAPTER

Sooooo? How was it?Good? Bad? OOC? Anyways, here are a couple of things i should mention. 1. Silver and Amy are dating. 2. Collie and LIZ are OC's, But Collie likes tails and LIZ likes Sonic. 3. This used to be a school story, umtill i changed it. 4. No, i will not read any notes. 5. There will be mentions of God and bible stuff, don't like? Man, i feel sory for ya. Hope that helps!

~Collie


	3. Map 1: STA chapter 3 part 1

_o_A/N:_ Hey everyone! :D Sorry for not being very active, but i have found a site since i have been gone... TWITCH! Also, i have found a new youtuber to watch, Game Grumps! Go check them out and subscribe! :D_

_~Collie_

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

_"Sonic! Time to PlAy SlEnDeR tHe ArIvAl!" Collie said looking at the screen with a blank stare. She had watched people play it so many times... Pewdiepie, Markiplier, Yamimash, 11 Drunk guys, Tobuscus,... The list goes on and on.. When she realized only her and shadow where in the game room, she yelled_

_"GUYS GET IN HERE NOW!"_

No reply. "Where is everyone?" Collie said as she started looking around the house. Tails' car and shadow's car where still here, and tails drove Collie, LIZ and Sonic here, and everyones shoes where still at the door, so they had to be here! When she was looking, she got an idea "Shadow! Can you call Sonic?" Shadow glared at her "Don't you have a phone?" he asked her as she sighed "No. I have an iPOD, not an iPHONE" she said as Shadow sighed and asked for Sonic's numer. As it rung collie heard Sonic's phone ringing and found all of them in the closet "Found them!" she said as Liz started getting mad and yelling and screaming at me to try to get shadow to call of the dare "If you DO NOT stop yelling, i will make YOU play them too." Collie said deathly calm as Tails spoke up "Can we get back to slender now?" "For once i agree with Miles" Shadow said as collie nodded and sonic sat in the gaming seat

Short time skip

As Sonic continued where he left off, he saw a tunnel, and it was a mine too "OOOOHHHHH maybe we can find some diamonds!" Liz said as everyone facepalmed "THIS IS NOT MINECRAFT LIZ!" everyone said as sonic found a paper that said to start six genorators and almost as soon as he got it, he found one "Too easy, but piece of cake!" sonic said as he started wandering around looking for the genorators. After about 15 min, and 3 gens (Genorator) they saw HER and screamed as she latched onto the caricter and suddenly vanished as Collie freaked "What the h**l! This is SLENDER not crazy pscho b***h game!" "GOD DANGIT" sonic said as he started looking for gens again and he only found one more when he saw 'Whitey' as we named her "ONE MORE!" Sonic said as he ran away from whitey, and turned arond and pressed a random button and it turned the FL (FlashLight) small and she stopped, to everyones suprise "Ha! Now what?" sonic said as slender teleported in front of him as he ran and found the last gen and got to the elevator "Yes! Home free!" Tails said as sonic glitched through the floor "WHAT!?" everyone said "i haft to do that again?" sonic wined "Yep." shadow said

_A/N: OC's are needed for when silver comes back with his friends! Also, should i write them playing the easter egg and/or genisis?_

_~Collie_


	4. Map 1: STA Chapter 3 part 2

**A/N: hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm shocked how many people read this XD**

** TailsSonicDX: Thanks for the review!**

** bearvalley3365: Thanks! Also, The easter egg is a secret level and the genesis is the remake of the original slender game.**

** midnightestrella: xD Slender does not care if you get it right or wrong he just kills you! Also, thanks for the review! :3**

** Black Haunt: Thanks! I will be trying to make more pewdiepie ones, don't worry! :) Also, good idea about the pranks! I will be using pranks now... :3**

** xXAnimeHopeLoveXx: Thanks for the review! :3**

_**~Collie~**_

* * *

"Hey, anyone know when silver is coming back?" Sonic said, back to playing slender again "Silver just called, he's getting some friends and then coming over, Amy's not coming though" Collie said, looking at the screen. Shadow was sitting on a black arm chair and was looking bored, Tails was in a folding chair beside sonic, Collie was also in a folding chair beside Tails and Liz was in a blow up chair beside sonic "You know what?" Sonic started "I should take this one last honestly... But then again it opens that gate, so i guess i need to... F**K!" Collie and Liz bust up laughing, Tails just sat there and shadow smiled. Sonic clicked the gen and the gate opened as he entered the game once again, but right after that the doorbell rung "That must be silver!" Tails said as he opened the door, but instead found a Gray silver-ish hedgehog with white chest fur, he was wearing a Gray leather jacket and what looked like inhibator rings with kite shaped crystals on them "You must be one of Silver's friends, Is he here?" "Nope. He went to get some more of his friends, by the way, i'm Jonah." Collie heard the name and ran in there as fast as she could "Are you the Jonah that got eaten by a whale when God told him to go somewhere and he disobeyed!?" Jonah looked at her curiously and tilted his head in confusion "No... Where did you get that from?" Collie sighed in sadness and said "The bible..." she said as Collie lead Jonah into the 'Game Room' where Sonic was playing as Tails got another folding chair "Guys, this is Jonah, one of Silver's friends" Collie said as Tails came back and they sat down as sonic got a second gen kept an eye out for 'Whitey' the place was silent for a while, and Sonic found a third and fourth gen before the doorbell rung again "I got it." Jonah said as Slender appeared and sonic screamed as he ran (In the game) and Jonah opened the door to see a Tiger with black stripes and black hair with magenta streaks and was wearing a midriff dark green top, with dark skinny jeans and combat boots "Can i help you?" Jonah said as the tiger smiled "Silver said someone was playing every Slender map, so i asked where it was and this is it." She said as Collie ran into the room "Sonic's just got the 5th gen! Wait... Let me guess, Silver's friend?" Collie asked as the tiger nodded "Yep, and Star Mason is my name" They went into the 'game room' and sat down "Yes 5 out of 6! Now where the f**k is the last one?"

_**~Short Time Skip~**_

The door ringed again as Sonic finished the map "YES! FINALLY!" Sonic said as he paused the game and went to the door and opened it. Silver stood there with a purple and gold colored panda, a Aqua-green cougar, a red-orange wolf cyborg, a purple wolf cyborg and a Dark Blue and Green hedgehog. "Hi guys! i'm back!"


End file.
